A Lover's Fight
by Yami's Chan
Summary: Zoisite fails a mission, and it's up to an inraged Kunzite to decide on his punishment.


Raiting: M  
Wanings: Swearing, yaoi. Set eithre pre season 1, or during season 1. it doesn't matter when. No spoilers to be found here.  
Pairing: Kunzite/Zoisite  
Summury: Zoisite fails a mission, and it's up to an inraged Kunzite to decide on his punishment.

Please remember to leave a coment!

* * *

Zoisite hated this silence. He knew he was in trouble. He could tell that even though Kunzite hadn't said a word to him yet. He could tell it in the way the older man was walking. He was a few paces ahead and all Zoisite could see was his back, but he just _knew_ Kunzite would be frowning. If not glaring. Zoisite's body ached all over from his disaster of a mission, making him unable to even walk without wincing.

Queen Beryl had already made it very clear precisely how...displeased she was with him. He thought her shouting would never end. A few of the words she had used came back to him now. _Worthless. Failure. Embarrassment. _Zoisite winced. She had been as angry as he had ever seen her, but, mercifully, she had decided that since Zoisite was Kunzite's responsibility, it would be he who decided on Zoisite's punishment for failing.

_Or perhaps...that wasn't such a good thing after all. _Zoisite shivered and hurried to keep up with Kunzite. The silence continued to weigh heavy on him. He knew, perhaps better than anyone, how dangerous Kunzite's rage could be. Zoisite swallowed; surprised that he could be this afraid of his Kunzite. He had not once struck Zoisite, but then he had never before been this angry at the younger man before.

Zoisite came to a halt as he realised that they had reached the door to Kunzite's room.

"Kunzite?" he tried, hoping to break the silence. Kunzite just turned to glare at him and opened the door.

"In." He ordered. He sounded as angry as Queen Beryl had. Perhaps even more so. Zoisite did as he was told without protest, and then stood beside Kunzite's desk, waiting to see exactly how furious his master was.

Kunzite entered after him and shut the door, sliding the lock into place. Clearly he did not want to be disturbed. He turned round to face the boy again with a look that made Zoisite want to sink through the floor. When Kunzite spoke, his voice was low, but with a deadly sharp edge to it.

"I am very _disappointed_ in you, Zoisite."

Oh god. Anything but this. Zoisite would have _preferred_ Kunzite to shout. He would have preferred anger, he could deal with anger. He would have preferred more silence. _Anything_. Just not..._disappointment_.

"Do you have any idea how foolish you were today?" Kunzite's voice was building in volume and anger. Kunzite stepped closer and Zoisite found himself moving backwards despite himself.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled. It was a rare thing in deed for Zoisite to apologise, reserved only for when he really meant it, but Kunzite ignored it completely. The older man grabbed the front of Zoisite's uniform jacket and yanked him closer.

"Do you realise what could have happened?" he yelled, face inches away from his lover. Zoisite squirmed and tried to pull his usually adoring master off.

Kunzite had grabbed him in such a way that the collar of Zoisite's jacket was tight around his neck and it gave Zoisite the impression he was being strangled. Kunzite seemed to notice something was wrong and let go, only to grab Zoisite's upper arms instead. This was only marginally preferable.

"I had it under control." Zoisite muttered, looking at the floor, rather than meet Kunzite's glare.

"Oh really?" Kunzite asked, a mocking edge to his voice that Zoisite had never heard directed at him. "And what exactly was this great plan you thought up?" he paused, as though actually waiting for a response.

Zoisite just shifted uneasily, partly because he hated his beloved master being this angry at him and party because the fingers digging into his arms were starting to hurt. This time Kunzite either didn't realise his discomfort, or didn't care.

He was trying to think of a way to answer that might subside Kunzite's temper but he was cut off before he could even start.

"Of course, you weren't thinking were you?" Snarled Kunzite, his rage making his words cruel and sharp like daggers to Zoisite's skin. "That's just your problem Zoisite. You don't think. In fact I'm pretty sure you're incapable of intelligent thought."

Zoisite blinked, stunned. What Kunzite had just said stung him to the core but he would still have been able to stop the argument there and then if not for what Kunzite said next.

"Sometimes I don't know why I even considered training you, other than I thought you looked like a good fuck."

Zoisite let out a noise as though he had just been kicked. His bottom lip trembled and for a moment he was on the verge of tears, quickly replaced with blind rage. _How dare he say that?_

Setting his face into a glare he shoved Kunzite hard in the chest. Kunzite was a great deal stronger, but the sudden movement took him by surprise and he stumbled back a few steps.

"I was doing perfectly fine on my own, but oh no. You had to come along and ruin everything, didn't you?"

Zoisite's fury was shutting down every logical part of his brain until he could no longer even be sure of the words coming out of his mouth.

"I only ever agreed to become your student because I'd heard you were good in bed." Zoisite let out a short sharp laugh, completely devoid of all humour. "You're so cold some nights I'd get more pleasure on my own."

_Smack _

The back of Kunzite's hand caught him hard across the face, sending him reeling to one side. The force of that one blow would probably have had him sprawled on the floor, if not for the desk. As it was he managed to grab the edge and stop himself. He stayed there, half on the desk, all power of speech knocked out of him. He was too shocked to even cry out.

Kunzite's hand was still raised, as if he might hit him again but then his expression suddenly dropped into one of horror and he let his arm fall to his side.

Zoisite just looked up at him with wide eyes, one side of his face burning bright red.

"If...If I hadn't had showed up...you could have died..." Kunzite whispered. "Hell, Zoisite, I thought you _were_ dead."

He sunk to his knees, bowing his head, unable to even look at Zoisite.

"I'm so, so sorry, Zoisite." He whispered, looking down at his shaking hands as though he could not believe what he had just done. He buried his head in his hands and Zoisite might have thought he was crying, if Kunzite ever did anything as human as cry.

Slowly, unsteadily, Zoisite knelt in front of him too. He understood now. He almost let out a hysterical laugh at it all. Of course. Kunzite couldn't possibly show he had been worried or scared. Worry and fear were just two more emotions Kunzite had been taught to squash down deep inside himself.

When faced with one of these emotions he reacted with the only emotion he was still allowed to show. Anger.

"_I'm _sorry, Kunzite."

Kunzite raised his head to meet Zoisite's gaze.

"Don't..."He shook his head, trying to clear it. "I hit you...and you're apologising to me?" He saw the still bright red mark all down one side of Zoisite's face and let out a quiet moan. "Oh god Zoisite, what have I done to you?"

"It's nothing." Zoisite tried to make his tone light. "I barely even felt it." He tried to fake a smile, only to realise this was a mistake as pain shot through his cheek. Kunzite saw him wince.

"I hurt you." He reached out to towards his younger lover, only to stop himself, drawing his hand back, a look of shame on his face. "I don't deserve to touch you."

"Sure you do." Zoisite grabbed his hand with both of his and nuzzled against it. Kunzite mumbled protests and tried to pull away but eventually allowed Zoisite to turn and kiss his palm. The boy trailed kisses right the way up Kunzite's arm, moving steadily closer to him until he was seated in his master's lap. He rested against the strong chest and after a while, he felt large, familiar hands buried themselves in his hair.

"If I had lost you Zoisite..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I _was_ acting very foolishly. I wasn't thinking"

They just stayed like that for a very long time, two bodies entwined. It was Zoisite who broke the silence.

"M-master Kunzite?" he stammered. He had to ask this quickly before he got too worried of the answer.

"Please Zoisite, just 'Kunzite'."

"Fine. Kunzite...?"

Kunzite moved back far enough that he could look at Zoisite.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did you...really mean...what you said before...about...the only reason you trained me."

Kunzite remained puzzled, backtracking in his mind it took him a long time before he could even remember what it was he had shouted.

He chuckled low in his throat.

"Please don't laugh at me."

"I'm not." He said, still smiling. "Zoisite, I took you on as my student because could see you had singularly amazing potential. You're brave, and you're strong, and you're wonderful." He watched Zoisite's expression change to one of delight before the younger man jumped at him, tackling him to the floor and planting a deep kiss on his lips.

When they moved apart for air, both panting slightly, Kunzite couldn't resist one final comment.

"The fact that you're a great fuck was just an added bonus."

Zoisite summoned a tiny fireball and shot it dangerously close to Kunzite's face. Kunzite merely dodged, allowing it to singe the carpet, tugging Zoisite back towards him for another long kiss.

Much, much later, Zoisite was curled in Kunzite's arms in the bed they so often shared. Their clothing lay abandoned, near to the black, still slightly smoking, hole in the carpet. Kunzite brought a handful of long, red hair to his face and inhaled deeply. The scent of Zoisite's shampoo and sweat and sex filled his nose.

Couldn't he just stay like this a while longer?

No.

With a great force of will he sat up, so he could be looking down at the object of his current desire. A desire he was having to fight back now. Zoisite frowned at the sudden loss of warmth from beside him.

"There still remains the matter of your punishment." Said Kunzite. Zoisite stiffened slightly, wondering what Kunzite could possibly have planned.

"I want you to get dressed and go back to your own chambers. You're going to stay there for the rest of the week and if that means I have to lock you in, I will do so." Zoisite looked like he might protest, but at these last words he thought better of it. "I will have someone bring food to you. But you are not to leave until I come to fetch you when your punishment is over." Kunzite was focussing at a point on the pillow a good few inches to the left of Zoisite's face.

"Is that understood."

Slowly Zoisite nodded.

"Yes, Master Kunzite." Really, it wasn't all that bad. At least it would give his still sore and aching body a chance to heal. As he got up and was pulling on his clothes he realised that this was probably Kunzite's intention. Before leaving he paused beside the bed and placed one, sweet, almost chaste kiss on Kunzite's half open mouth to stop him from saying whatever it was he had been planning on.

"I'll see you in a few days then." Zoisite let his hand linger on Kunzite's skin a moment longer before he turned and left.

The rest of the week without Kunzite would be bearable. With that departing act in mind, Zoisite Kunzite was probably wanting to fuck him senseless already. A few days to let him get properly frustrated and then...

Zoisite was already looking forward to the end of the week.


End file.
